Talk:C.G.
CG's mother One of the biggest things that bother me about CG is her not mentioning or introducing her mother. I hypothesed that her mother died years ago. Why Cassiopeia? One of my issues with the backstory is why a single inexperienced teenager was chosen for the mission. Its was noted that her youth gave her some kind of advantage, but it never made sense to me, as such a mission would require skill and experience in both the natural sciences and wilderness survival. (I do not doubt her knowledge of the natural sciences, but I strongly doubt she has ever "roughed it" in any capacity.) And to also risk someone who is likely going to be a topnotch scientist in the near future. I suspect that she was an afterthought, as the robots were given additional programing to better accommodate her human needs — programing they could not handle. The mission was likely going to be a purely robotic — from a series of unmanned missions like it — but the powers-that-be stepped up the manned missions to get more human feedback with the locations they already scouted-out. That is, they need a guinea pig to see if the environments are safe to live in, but are not willing to risk their valuable scientists and engineers, and are too shortsighted and/or desperate to wait for C.G.'s scientific potential. C.G. would have likely volunteered for the mission to prove herself to her father. This is likely why he is so overprotective of her (if something goes wrong, she ether gets killed, or is marooned to die alone in some unknown point in time). I also suspect that their is some political pressure weighing on her farther; if this mission fails in the slightest, he would loose control of the project and the authorities would take it over so that they would ether end it outright or continue it with less capable (and more politically-friendly) staff. Such a staff would likely overlook long-term perils for what seems attractive on the onset. And yes, I'm completely aware that this is a people-thin plot device to have the leading character a juvenile for the sake of having an all-child cast, as producers feel that viewers identify more with characters more their own age: the show's primary demographic. What I posted in the second paragraph was pure speculation, but it makes the most sense to me. (And the political angles appeals to my love of intrigue.) Malcadon (talk) 08:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC) CG's blue streaks and marks beside her eyes Why does CG has those blue streaks beside her hair? Why does also CG and her father had those two marks beside their right eyes? I had a theory that the marks are a family trait that come from her father's side. I had an idea about her blue streaks. She must born with her hair fully auburn, but shortly after birth, an accident caused most of her hair to become permantely blue. user: Wildgirl2000 CG an only child Could CG be an only child since she didn't mention having any brothers or sisters? (Wildgirl2000) C.G.'s mother Who is CG's mother? What happened to her? user: Wildgirl2000